Easter Eggs
There are seven Easter Eggs scattered around the main spawn area. Upon finding all seven, you will receive one Legendary Crate Key as a reward. Note: The eggs do not have to be collected in any specific order. Easter Egg #1 The first Easter Egg can be located by heading to /warp crates. If you've never tried opening a crate when you don't have a key for it, now should be the time to try it. You'll notice that the crate just sends you flying. You can use this to your advantage to access the first Easter Egg. Stand on top of the Rare Crate and start clicking it multiple times to send yourself into the air. Once in the air, maneuver your player to land on the nearby ledge. Turn around, and you'll notice the heads of the Admins and Owners, and the first Easter Egg. Easter Egg #2 After getting the first egg, head outside of the main spawn building and take a right towards the police station. You should see a tram with several buttons along the bottom of it. Go the left side and hit the second button in to warp inside of the tram. Once inside, head up the ladder and through the inside of the tram to find the second egg. Easter Egg #3 For the third Easter Egg, head toward the left side of spawn until you see Grower Felix. Go into the apartments directly behind him. Go up to the top floor of the apartments, and you should see an unavailable room with a cobweb on it. Head in here to collect the next egg. Easter Egg #4 For Easter Egg #4, go to /warp ranks, and head to the sewers as if you were going to sell your drugs. (If you don't already know, exit the ranks house and go down the nearest trapdoor to enter the sewers. You should see the Sewer Shop directly to your right once you're in the sewers). If you stand on the lily pads above the Sewer Shop and look at your surroundings, you'll notice that one of the four connecting passages is gated off by iron bars, while the other passages lead to more player sewer shops. Head toward the gated off passage and go under water, you'll see an opening in the Stone Bricks that leads to a doorway. Collect your next egg here. Easter Egg #5 Head over to /warp pshops for the fifth Easter Egg. If you go outside and walk toward the Hall of Fame, you'll notice some Dark Prismarine blocks over near the corner of the Hall of Fame. Head towards this area and you'll see some Quartz blocks that make a staircase. Head up the stairs and into the room to get Easter Egg #5. Easter Egg #6 You will need Speed and Jump Boost to collect this Easter Egg. Head back to /warp pshops and go to the second floor. Continue to the end of the walkway and jump over the glass panes so you are standing on the very edge. If not already done, open up the trapdoors on the glowstone in front of you and jump on it. Make your way over to the top of the tree, then you should see a ladder in the corner. Jump onto the trapdoors of the glowstone one last time, and up onto the ladder. Continue climbing the ladder to claim the sixth egg at the top. Easter Egg #7 The seventh and final Easter Egg is located in the exact same room that Jay is located for the Robbery Quest. It is located at the end of a parkour, which starts right ahead from /warp mines (exit up the stairway and walk towards the blue glass panes and you'll see the start of it). Complete the parkour to find the last Easter Egg. Upon clicking the last egg, your Legendary Crate Key will automatically go in your inventory.